clocktower bleach
by Manga reader 125
Summary: Ichigo and his friends are adopted into the Shiba family, what happens when Ichigo's friends go missing in the Shiba estate, leaving him all alone  loosely based off of the old SNES/PS1 game Clocktower: the first fear
1. Chapter 1

THE CLOCKTOWER BLEACH

**Hello! This is my 1st fanfic! (Yay!) I would like to take the time to begin by thanking anyone and everyone who reads this and please leave a review towards making the story better. for anyone who has played (or even heard about this game) for the entire story Ichigo will be the main character (he will be my Jennifer Simpson, just with his usual clothes on although I am not sure who will play the other three yet so I'll play that by ear)**

**Also I know that the 1st chapter is really short on its own so I will add a commentary that will be me interviewing the cast (well... maybe not all the cast...)**

**I don't own Bleach or the Clocktower series, but it would be cool if I did though (smiles)**

Summery: Ichigo, Chad, Renji and Uryu are adopted by the Shiba family, when Ms. Shiba leaves to find the master of the house, Ichigo gets worried and goes to find her, what happens next will define his very own sanity, or whatever's left after this all ends

A group of four walks through a serene landscape with their bags in hand "Hurry up Uryu!" the lady shouts

The orange haired teen asks the lady "Ms. Shiba?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"What is the house like?"

"You asked that four times already!"

"I know but every time you tell us it gets more interesting"

"Why don't you have a look, it is coming into view as we speak" Ms Shiba says as she lifts up her hand as the house appears

(Flash forward)

As the three teens get compatible sitting in chairs Ms. Shiba announces "now children wait here, I shall be back with the master of the house, feel free to eat what is on the table if you are hungry" She states as she leaves through large double doors

The teens talk for a while and before they knew it an hour had passed, Ichigo gets up "I wonder what is taking her so long"

"Maybe she just needed some alone time with Mr. Shiba" Renji stated as he eats another sandwich from the pile (he's the only one eating them)

"But it is bad manners for our new parents to keep us waiting though" Uryu stated giving Renji the evil eye for eating with his mouth full again

"I agree" Chad says with the least amount of words possible.

"Well I'm going to look for them" Ichigo concludes as he walks towards the door.

"Be careful not to go where your not suppose to Ichi" Renji warns as Ichigo leaves the room

*Ichigo's POV*

As I begin to walk down the hallway I noticed a side room that looked as if it caved in with rubble, a rock lands towards my feet and I pick it up 'this is really sturdy, I should hold onto this in case I need it' *POCKETS ROCK* before I leave the side room I experiment on the part of wall that was crumbling away with the rock. *A NEW PASAGEWAY HAS OPENED UP*. Remembering what I was doing before I leave the side room as is,' I'll check it out later'. As I continue to walk towards the door I hear a noise coming from the wing I left my friends in. running back to the room I notice the lights are out and no one is around, "Hey Guys this isn't funny! ... Guys!..."

(To Be Continued)

After story commentary

C (Me): and here is my 1st guest Ichigo!

Ichi: Good to be here...

C: Oh don't be that way! The main character should have inner confidence in any situation

Ichi: THEN WHY MAKE THIS FAN FIC!

C: Because I was bored, but now for my questions... how is it like to know that chances are everyone might not make it alive in the end?

Ichi: YOU'RE KILLING US OFF!

C: Oh my dear strawberry, I can't give all my secrets away, now can I? ('LOL')

Ichi: I guess not... next question...

C: So you are adopted now by the Shiba family, so my next question is what happened to your father and mother?

Ichi: ... My mother died when I was very young and my father left on a house call and never returned. After living with my uncle Aizen for a week then my uncle Urahara for another week, the child services worker thought they were unfit to take care of a growing boy. So in a nut shell I was sent to the Karakura Orphanage where I met my friends, I knew Chad from day one, then Renji was left behind a year later, and most recently Uryu was sent after an incident he doesn't want to talk about.

C: Okay then... speaking of friends, if you had to choose which one of your friends were to stay alive in the end, who would it be, HMMmmm...?

Ichi: You know what? I hate you...

C: hate is just another word for friendship! Now before I put you back in the fray say your line with the rest of your friends

Uryu: (Who said we were friends...)

IchiRenjiChadUryu: Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Thoughts of the day)**

**Way Too Hot! I Can't Stand it!**

**Hello everyone! (?) Here is the second chapter! **

**WARNING TO ANYONE WHO HAS PLAYED THE CLOCKTOWER: FIRST FEAR GAME**

**I'm not following the game to the letter so don't flame me saying that this didn't happen or this person should have died, or ... (goes on for 5 minutes)... blah blah blah! You have been warned!**

**I don't own either Bleach, or the Clocktower Series**

Clocktower Bleach Chapter 2: lost friends/ Ichigo's Search

(Ichigo's POV)

Leaving the main foyer I begin to walk past the hall I Originally started out, I opened the door and came across another hallway, 'Why anyone would extend a short hallway into another is beyond me'. Entering a small side room, I search the shelf, and on the top shelf was a Box opening the box I discover a key inside *Obtain West Wing Key*, finding nothing else I walk into the next room connected by the first. I noticed a bird in a cage saying something very odd," I'll get you!" over and over again, I decide to open the cage and as I opened it, the bird attacked me! "What the hell!" Thinking fast I pulled the cover over the bird and strangled it. Walking towards a mirror to check the damage, I come across a shattered picture on the stand 'whose this a picture of?' putting it in my mental memory for later I check the drawers I find a small bottle of perfume, not one for the scented junk I was about to place it back in the drawer when my curiosity got the best of me, so I decided to take a sniff "This smell... it smells like !". Finding nothing else in the room that I can use (and looking in the mirror to make sure my clothes aren't ruffled, I turn to leave out into the hallway again. As I reach the door I hear the faint sounds of something inside the room.

"Mhm! Mhm! ..."

"Whose there!" I say as I look at the cause of the noise located under the bed, shocked to find Renji bound and gagged his hair across his face "Renji! What the hell happened to you!" I shout as I remove the ropes and face cloth *Obtain Thick Rope*

"I don't know! We waited for you when the lights went out and then suddenly all I can remember is seeing you as you found me!" Renji says as he uses the handkerchief as a hair band. "But I did hear the sound of scissors and what seemed like a teenager's laughter before I passed out though..."

"Renji we need to keep going! Who knows where the others are or if they are alright...but I am glad I got to see that I have hope that Chad and Uryu most likely are still alright..."

"Hold on Ichigo! I need to check if I put the band in the middle". Suddenly as he looks in the mirror a pair of hands shoots out and attempts to strangle the red head, luckily Ichigo was there to pry the hands off his friend. Getting his breath back after a few seconds later, said red head looked at his friend/savior in the eyes "Thanks Ich..." he said without his usually bite to his words.

"No Problem however lets not do that again..." I say as we leave the room.

(Third Person)

With Renji behind him, Ichigo begins to continue to walk down the hallway, passing by a bathroom they decide to ignore it as they continue forward entering the main hallway. CRASH! is all that they hear as someone... no... SOMETHING! falls down the stained glass ceiling. As it gets up again it lifts up a giant pair of scissors and begins to walk towards the teens as they begin to back away from their possible assailant when Ichigo had an idea. "Renji! I think I know what to do, go and hide somewhere and I will find you again!". "... Okay Ichigo! Just be careful!" Renji says as he runs upstairs, momentarily confusing the black haired maniac, giving Ichigo enough time to prepare the rope in his hands as a whip. "YO! UGLY!" Ichigo yells as he hits the man with his makeshift whip; it works surprisingly well until it gets cut in half by the scissors. "... Time to run!"

(Ichigo's POV)

I barely had enough room to dodge the man's attack and before I knew it I was back in the hallway, and with my ONLY weapon out of commission, my only other option was to hide. 'Where to hide, where to hide... the bedroom? No he will find me... the bathroom? No that is even worse... THE PASAGEWAY! How could I forget that! If anything I will have a better chance in the courtyard' running past the rooms I just explored I ran back into the separate hallway, (the one with the caved in hallway) hearing the scissors clipping as if waiting for the offering it will get. Seeing the man at the doorframe I was able to slip past the hole I made into the courtyard and to my surprise the man didn't try to follow me. Knowing that for the moment I was safe, I decided to take a breather…

(Third Person)

*THUMP! THUMP! CRASH!*

Glass fell from the sky from the second floor as the body of Chad could be seen not a minute later falling into the pool not too far from Ichigo's location

(Ichigo's POV)

"Chad!" Is all that I could say as I dove into the water to retrieve my friend from his possible watery grave

(One water rescue later… I'll let you insert the scene if you want to have Ichigo give Chad CPR)

"Chad are you alright?"

"I think so… but it feels like my head was hit with something." Chad stated.

"Well… you did go head first in the water"

"Oh right…"

"If you're up to it I think it is time to get going, we still need to find Uryu"

"What about Renji?"

"I think he will be alright… last time I saw him was when we split up when this… thing attacked us, by the way, what happened to you for you to fall into the pool?

"… I got attacked by someone in black robes; after I broke the glass I think they hit me over the head with a book or something… do you think it was our parents who did this?"

"At this point in time, I don't know, but I'm sure we will find the answers in due time, but lets go on"

(To Be Continued)

Commentary of Doom!

C: Hey everyone! Today is Renji's turn to be interrogated… I mean questioned

Renji: Ichigo told me that you ask evil questions…

C: Oh he is just a bad sport!

Ichi: AM NOT!

C: See what I mean… so onto the questions, I only have two, who do you think is cuter Ann or Laura?

Renji: Who are they? (Shows Renji a picture of the group) Ann is hot! Laura seems like a stuck up little tart.

C: I see I see… and now my final one for you today… WHY ARE WE STILL BEING CHASED BY SCISSORMAN! AH!(trips on a rug) Save yourself Renji!

Renji: … Okay! (Runs to find a place to hide)

C: … O.O you are so dead if I find you again… okay S. Man, you got me what are you going to do to me?

S. Man: (Hands me a chocolate chip cookie)

C: … uh… thanks! *I guess…*

C (again): since my group isn't here right now I guess I will say the ending line

C: Please read and review what you like and what you don't like and maybe Scissor man will come over to give you a cookie ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Announcement**

**(****This is pure talking so I'm not adding and quotation marks to this****)**

*HEY* = action

C: Hey guys long time no see…

Ichigo: WHAT DO YOU MEAN LONG TIME NO SEE! IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE YOU LAST UPDATED!

C: *winces* I know, I know… it's just that I haven't had a lot of time with the story plus it has been ages since I was able to get to a computer with internet on it to upload the story T_T

Chad: that's okay… do you have the next chapter for us?

C: …

Ichi: … You don't have the next chapter do you…

C: …I'm sorry! *runs to the corner and cries* I mean I try to write the story but it is just so hard without motivation! No one comments or even gives it the time of day! How would you feel if Bleach was a huge flop and no one liked it!

Ichigo: your story and our anime have nothing in common with one another!

Uryu: I have to agree with Ichigo on this one

Renji: Same here…

C: Do you agree with them Chad!

Chad: … *shake his head no*

C: OH CHAD! T_T *Runs to Chad* I knew I could count on you! That's why you will live at the end! And the rest will die! *Evil glare towards the rest of the cast*

ICHI, URYU and RENJI: YOU'RE KILLING US OFF AT THE END!

C: Maybe… maybe not… I haven't decided on it, all I do know is that I already have another story on the way after I finish with this one… as soon as I figure out where to start on that one

(It will be a multi-verse story that will pan out towards many different animes, TV shows and video games, -one to three chapters at the most…-),

But until then I am going to finish this story first so until then everyone please say the line… Please?

Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, and Chad: Please read and review! And "C" doesn't own bleach or the characters on the show!

C: although I do own a few bleach games on the DS and have the second movie on DVD ^_^ (Little Shiro has a friend! ^_^ I'm so happy for him!)

Toshiro: Don't throw me in this stupid announcement! *Ice Glare*

C: uh… I'll continue the story once my hands thaw out… *Lifts up frozen hands*

(As I said, I am NOT stopping the story, it will just take some time before the true chapter comes out, so until then. _/this has been C, signing out! SPACE CHANNEL -BEEP-!/ _ P.S. I don't own the rights to this either, just the PS2 game!)

Warning: the way that "C" acts or does, does not reflect upon the actions and views of the person behind the computer monitor, he is only someone inside my imagination! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Clocktower Bleach

**Hello everyone! I'm back to writing the story!**

**Ichi: You had nothing to do for a week! Why didn't you write anything then!**

**C: ...Thanks MOM! (And I was working thank you very much)**

**Renji: At least he is here to continue the story and not let it fall by the waste side just because nobody has reviewed it... *GULP* (a sword is near the throat)**

**C: *Dagger eyed* (Sword in hand) Drop it! I could start a Naruto fan fic and it will even out...**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**C: YOU GET OUT! *Kicks out the intruder***

**Chad: ... Pretend it never happened?**

**Everyone: AGREED!**

**C: ... Um... So... see you at the end the chapter? *Retreats***

**Ichigo: *sigh* He doesn't own Bleach or the clocktower series, and everything he writes is just for fun... and no he isn't making a profit on this**

**C: *returns* ... Couldn't have said it better myself!**

Clocktower bleach Chapter 3: moments of truth, the mystery thickens

Third person (Normal Scene)

After making sure that they were safe, Ichigo and Chad enter a shed looking for their last missing friend, (Renji could take care of himself, they thought). Upon entering a shed, they spot a figure of a man in shabby clothing inside a metal cage like cell "F-food, I need food!"

Ichigo and Chad rushes to the man, finding him to be an old man

Ichigo: "Old man! Are you alright?" he said while looking for the key to unlock the gate keeping him in.

Man:" It's pointless, the monster has the key to the gate, but it matters not, if I don't get some food in me soon I won't last much longer..."

Chad: "Will this help?" he says as he hands the old man a ham he found in the kitchen's fridge "... Sorry if it is a little wet, I took an unexpected swim in the pool"

Man:" DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE!" he says as he devours the ham in a matter of seconds. after his 'meal' was over with he looks up to his saviors," Thank you, it has been three days since my last meal, although my water supply ran out about 4 hours ago so if you have water it will be much appreciated"

Ichigo: "Sorry but I have nothing on me, Ms. Shiba told us to leave our stuff in the guest room until we get our rooms to unpack"

Chad: searches pockets and pulls out a bottle of water "Here... I always carry water just in case" Chad explains when seeing Ichigo's eyebrows raise past his hairline

Ichigo: "whatever! I'm _Not_ complaining..." _'although it is a bit confusing to see something like that come out of a pocket in the first place' _Ichigo thinks forgetting about the whole ham that recently been pulled out **(A/N, I tend to always carry a bottle of water whenever I go in my book bag and my jacket pocket, much to the looks my family/friends gives me about it. LOL)**

Man: "Wait a minute, did you say Ms. Shiba? That can't be the case, for you see that I am the master of this house and I hadn't heard anything about you guys... My name is Genryusai Shigekuni Shiba and I assure you that what I say is the truth"

Ichigo: "Wait a minute! Ms. Shiba said that you were delighted to see us when she was at the orphanage!" he huffed as Chad nods his head to the comment.

Mr. Shiba: "Well this is a head puzzler for me to hear, do you think that this is all a-" was all that he was able to say as he was hit over the head with a pair of scissors, effectively knocking him out.

Ichigo: "Um that was random... and how did I know you were going to show up again!" Ichigo says sarcastically as the scissorman comes from behind the bars trying to us the Cell Key to unlock the cell to get to them "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" and with that note, they disappear through the door and bolt towards the door into another hallway that hasn't been explored yet.

**(Third person chase scene)**

Deciding to run right, they reenter the main hallway again (the one with the glass that is still on the floor). Running upstairs, the duo begins to hear the slicing sounds of the scissors as the owner enters thru the door that they recently entered. Not taking the time to look at scissor man, the duo runs over to the last door from the hall and into a dead-end hallway with only one room to the side, I which they enter to find a kind of storage room. seeing that there is more space behind a cabinet that was placed there, they each in turn climbed over the cabinet just in time as scissor man enters the room, thinking that they were cornered, after seeing no one there, he decided to look for the pineapple top that has disappeared while chasing the orange top

-Five Minutes Later Chase Scene Ended-

_(Ichi)_"I Think we are safe for the time being..." _(Chad) _"Yeah..."

Looking around the space they hid behind, the duo discovered a chest which had strange clothing "This looks like black robes that people use during dark rituals... What do you think Chad?" Ichigo asks while examining the clothing. "Hm..." was all that Chad said as his shoulders rise and fall slowly, "Well I think we should keep the robes... you never know what will come in handy, at least until we could figure out what in the world is going on here..." and with that, they finally climb over the cabinet to exit the room, while at the time grabbing the rope on the floor **(****Obtain "Black Robes" and "Thick Rope 2"****)**.

Returning to the main hallway they go into the other room right next to the room they just exited, the light was on and no one was inside. After searching the room, they find some bottles of different drinks as well as a key for another room with a picture of a demon on it. Seeing nothing else that could be of use to them they begin to turn and leave, when suddenly a loud thud is heard from the suit of armor revealing Renji inside

Renji: "Hey you guys, did you find Uryu yet?"

Ichigo: "No, not yet... but since you are here you might as well come with us, and this time be useful... I don't want to be looking for you again and waste more time searching for you"

[CLICK]... **(****To Be Continued****)**

**Commentary of Silence**

C: …

Chad: ...

C: ...

Chad: ...

Ichigo: **SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!**

C: ... OH! Sorry, I guess I got carried away... *Rubs the back of my head* So Chad... Tell me about the medallion that you wear on your neck.

Chad: It was given to me by my abuelo (**-A/N- **grandfather for those who don't know) before he died, I met Ichigo before that happened and we became friends after he saved it from some thugs, after a while in Karakura Orphanage I met up with Ichigo again and we have been together ever since, we are the closest of friends, almost to the point of real life brothers

C: O_O ... Uh Chad... I only asked about your medallion, not your whole life story...

Chad: ...

C: ...

Ichigo: **NOT AGAIN!**

Renji: ...

Ichigo: *Takes a step back from the group* Renji, not you too...

C, Chad, and Renji: ...

Ichigo: Well if you can't beat 'em...

C: ...

Chad: ...

Ichigo: ...

Renji: ...

C: *Looks at watch* Oh look, that is all the time we have for this Commentary of Silence, so please stay tuned for the next episode so until then, say the line you guys

Ichi, Renji, and Chad: Please read and review!

Ichigo: By the way... where the hell is Uryu!

C: oh... about 2-3 chapters away... *Smiles evilly*

Ichigo: O.O... I'll shut up now...

C: You do that ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Clocktower Bleach

**Hello again! How are you all?**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Chad: ...**

**Renji: ...**

**C: Uh... what is with the trio of silence?**

**Ichigo: ...**

**C: Right... I guess I will watch an abridged series until you guys are ready to talk to me **

-5 minutes later-

("Keitaro you pervert!" "Naru I can explain!" KAPOW! "And the dork is out of here!" "Is 'KAPOW's yummy?" "Sempai wasn't doing anything to me!" "Shinobu, you don't have to cover up for the perverted manager, we know he made a pass at you"...)

**C: Why did I watch this again?**

**Ichigo: Because we aren't speaking to you**

**C: HA! Made you talk!**

**Ichigo: Whatever... Just start the stupid chapter!**

**C: ... Alright... *Sigh* Just... say the line.**

**Ichigo, Chad, and Renji: He doesn't own Bleach, the characters in the fanfic, or the Clocktower series, and it is made for fun not profit, he isn't making money off of this**

**C: ... You don't have to sound so cold about it...**

-Chapter 4: The truth within the craziness-

Third Person Mode

After meeting Renji in the Phone Room, the group began to search the other side of the mansion. Inside the first room that they encountered, they found a key to another room (**Obtained Ceremony Key), **as they began to leave something made Ichigo stop as he was an inch from the door and that moment is when the door slammed and locked trapping him inside, "Hey what the hell is going on here! Get me out you guys!", "We're trying but the door won't budge!" Was all that Ichigo heard when the sound of music was filling the air and a doll that was hanging from the ceiling fell down and floated back up. Not taking a second longer, the doll lunged towards Ichigo, who ducked as it was flying past him, having missed the intended target; instead the doll hit the door and broke in two. Ichigo was stunned about what took place only seconds ago when he noticed a key coming out of the dolls head, having nothing to lose he tried it on the locked door and to his relief the lock clicked and he was reunited with the others "Thanks for leaving me all alone in there!" was all Ichigo said then the trio continued the search.

-The next room that they searched was a study that had a broken window-

Ichigo: Hey that wasn't this the room where you encountered that person?

Chad: Yes, This was exactly the place...

Renji: Wait... You jumped out the window and survived a fall from there!

Chad: ... There was a pool that I landed in so I wasn't hurt...

Renji: ... Oh...

-From there the exited they entered the next hallway and came face to face with a dead end... -

Ichigo: Oh great! The floor board is broken here! How are we supposed to cross here!

Renji: *looks around* Well there is a plank near the missing boards; maybe we could cross using that

Ichigo: *Looking as Renji with different eyes* that has got to be the smartest thing you said today

Renji: I have my moments

Chad: You could say that again

Crossing the plank, the trio began to search the once unreachable hallway which only had one door. upon entering the door they found a sort of storage unit for some of the older stuff that doesn't belong in another room, Ichigo spotted a pile of items that was loaded onto a moveable cart, curiosity getting the better of him he decided to move the cart when he spotted a crack in the wall, on closer inspection, he noticed the wall was thinner than it was suppose to be and something in his gut was telling him that something interesting was inside. "Hey guys, I think there is something interesting over here! come see", Renji was the first to examine the crack "I think one good hit from something like a club would crumble away for us to get inside" "...Would this help?" Chad added with a Club in his hand when suddenly a box began to shake violently when, *BAMN!* out pops the freak with the scissors. Chad taking the initiative he swings the club and manages to his S. man on the head knocking him out, "What will we do with him?" Chad asks. "I say we put him back in the box and tie him up with the rope" Ichigo adds and that is just what they did, returning to what they were doing prior to the interruption, Chad swung the club at the wall, and as planed, opened an entrance for the three.

Entering the room, they noticed the air was ripe with an odor as if something was taking residence prior to them coming to the house that was when they discovered the skeleton of what seemed to be a doctor. examining the papers, they discovered that Ms. Shiba was actually the master of the house, and had two little boys, but the biggest shock was for Ichigo when they checked the medical bag, the name on the bag was an name he knew too well.

'Isshin Kurosaki'

Ichigo: Isshin Kurosaki! ... Father?

Ichigo was dismayed, how could his father be here? He went missing all those years ago that he thought he was abandoned. Kneeling at the body, he noticed a note held in his left hand, he bent to pick it up when he noticed that the note must have been his dying thoughts written on this one piece of paper. He read it out loud:

_'This is the third day that I, Kurosaki Isshin, have been here._

_Before I die, I will record this..._

_There are twin children who are a blemish on this world._

_When the lady was to give birth, I was called to this house._

_She gave birth to two chil... no demons._

_When they were born, they ate my right hand._

_They were ill, their bodies deformed... they should have died_

_But they lived..._

_I should have tried to..._

_Breathing is painful._

_The air in this room is already gone..._

_They are in the cradle under the star..._

_Ichigo..._

_Ichigo..._

_Ichigo, my son... although you may never read this... there are so many things I want to say to you... _

_First of all, I would like to say is to grow strong and always keep that _

_smile on your face that your mother loved so much... Second is that you are the last of our family, _

_this means that everything is yours when you come of age... neither of_

_your uncles have a claim to it... even if they say it was for your benefit, they are only in _

_it for themselves... finally... if you ever need us... me or your mother... look inside_

_yourself and you will always find us... even if the world looks its darkest there _

_is always a light to keep you safe and sane... I love you... my... s.o...n... .. .'_

Finally looking up, Renji and Chad could see the tears in Ichigo's eyes, as if a dam opened up and let out all the pent up emotions that has be lying dormant for all those years, and they didn't know what to say or do when they heard Ichigo speak

Ichigo: ... So this is what happened to my father... he didn't abandoned me... he was a prisoner of the Shibas' until his dying breath... my uncles' were wrong... they were wrong! ... I won't let your last words go dad... I will be the person to make you two proud of me. I also know why the Shiba clan wanted me as a son... to tie up loose ends in case I were to look into father's disappearance and why she was so unhappy when I said I wouldn't go anywhere unless my friends came too... *Ichigo stated while looking up at his two friends* I'm sorry... I dragged you guys into the fray too

Renji: Listen Ichigo... you think we would be mad at you? You didn't know at the time... none of us did... we can't hold it against you, even if we wanted too...

Chad: ... He's right Ichigo... you are my best friend... I could never hate you...

Ichigo: ... you guys... your right, I shouldn't feel down about this. So no more sadness, it is time for us to get to the bottom of this and finally put an end to the mystery once and for all! Let's go!

'And with renewed energy, they set foot to their next location... [ZAP!]

(...TO BE CONTINUED)

-Commentary of Sadness-

C: Ichigo! I am genuinelysorry about your father! I can't even begin to say how hard it was to write that passage into the story [**A/N: Most of Isshin's note was from the clocktower game: First fright... I don't own the rights but it was a cool passage to read the first time ^_^**]

Ichigo: and it was equally hard to read it...

C: Even though I hate to do this... I really do... I have to ask you my questions, please answer them if you please... First question, how do you feel about the Shibas?

Ichigo: They took my father from me... I hate them with a passion...

C: I hear you... next question, how do feel about multiple endings?

Ichigo: I really don't like them... even the ones that make no sense because who goes back to a scene that they already experienced before to get a worse fate?

C: I hear you loud and clear... and that was the last question for this commentary... *Turns to the readers*

C: please read and review, wither they are compliments or words of encouragement for me or for Ichigo... He really needs them at the moment, so until next time, this has been "C" Signing off.

**[A/N: Hello everyone who are reading this! This is the "C" behind the computer! even though I haven't gotten any comments good or bad for my 1ST fan fic ever, I am not discouraged to drop the story... that being said, I still saw that people took the time to at least **_**look**_** at the story so I am happy about that ^_^. Lastly it will most likely be the end of the commentary of doom series, only because I will begin working towards the ending of the story, anyone who would like a commentary of the doom before the final chapter please PM me or send me a comment about it (also include the character(s) you would like to be included into the commentary chapter... It could be a main character or one of the supporting casts. I shall await but I can't hold the story indefinitely so please contact me when you find the chance... THIS HAS BEEN THE REAL "C" SIGNING OFF!]  
><strong>

**Update: Hello everyone! this is Mangareader 125 (A.K.A.: 'C') I am responding to the comment from Nameless Sky about the age of the Ichigo and the group. They are 14 in the story because in the game I found out that Jennifer is 14 when the 1st game came out so that is that! I'll be wrapping this up once I find my file and get to a computer to upload the next chapter ^_^ so until then this has been Mangareader 125, and so, good night and good fright! (LOL)**


End file.
